1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and systems for forming a Spin-On-Glass (SOG) layer on a silicon substrate and more particularly to apparatus and a method for performing such a process in an etch back process.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past Spin-On-Glass has been etched back in a conventional plasma etching system. There is a need for improvement in the methods and the apparatus used to perform the method to secure improved products and to maximize the lifetime of the manufacturing tools.